Tony's Sister
by Marshall78
Summary: What will happen when a blue eyed NCIS agent comes looking for Tony DiNozzo's sister.
1. The DiNozzos

**I don't own any characters that you recognize. But I do own Tony's sister.**

**I know this is a little off and there is a totally new character but I hope you like it. If not I might just stop posting. Read and review. You will know more background in the next chapter. Well if there is another chapter. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was alone and I didn't know who else to ask. I went and found the only man that had ever loved her besides me, her brother Anthony DiNozzo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you leave me alone for once Tony?" His sister teased.

"But what would be the fun in that?" Tony teased back. He was one of the only people who could keep up with his sister.

He loved his sister more than anything in the world. Sometimes it was hard to tell who was older. But Tony never let her forget that he was younger and cuter. She smiled at Tony as the memories of their lives flooded in. She took Tony from their parents when she turned twenty. He was only seventeen at the time and boy was he a handful. She had to keep her little brother safe.

Their father was the head of a drug ring. She never really told Tony about their father. She only told him the good things when he questioned about their parents.

"Hey you okay?" Tony asked her when he noticed she wasn't paying attention.

"What, of course. I'm trying to write a report would you shut up?"

He smirked, always work and no play. That's how she was. He played and she provided. He always joked and she was just about always serious. When he thought about it there were many differences between them, but even more similarities.

They each had that DiNozzo smile. You would swear that they were twins. Their hair looked the same except his sister's fell to her shoulders. They both also had pretty much the same build.

Tony smiled thinking about the last time he had wrestled with his sister. Of course she kicked his butt. Tony liked to pretend it was because he was younger. Although he knew it wasn't true.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this! If you want another chapter you willhave to review. I also need some ideas so send me a message. I have many stories that I should upload. Anyway I hope you want to read chapter two.


	2. The Blue Eyed Agent

**Sadly I do not own NCIS. I wish that I did own NCIS. Anyway the only character that I own is Tony's sister. Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter. I don't really have any good ideas. I have some people who put me on story alert but still no reviews. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jethro Gibbs walked along the cold street. He turned the corner into the park and headed for that same familiar spot. He saw that same park bench that he sat on every afternoon. When he wasn't working that was, but he always seemed to make time for her. The one thing he did everyday was come to see her. He sat down and waited.

He was waiting for a very special person. The one person who made his life complete. Even if it did sound cheesy she completed his life. He loved this woman more than anything in this world. She made him who he was.

"If only Tony knew that I was the one you were dating." Gibbs sighed. She still had not told Tony.

The person he was looking for was late. This person was never late. Ten minutes later Gibbs was getting really worried.

"Come on where are you?" Gibbs said to himself.

"I might be behind you. Did you miss me?" said a tall brunette as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Gibbs almost yelled.

"Okay do you have to yell in my ear and do you know how hard it is to get away from Tony?" The brunette asked.

"I do not but if you'd like you could tell me." Gibbs said with a smile.

"I could tell you over lunch but not in this cold park."

"It would be an honor to take any woman as beautiful as you anywhere." Gibbs said and wished he could have taken it back when she slapped him on the back of the head.

Gibbs had lunch with her and went back to work. After work Gibbs went home and got a bottle of bourbon out of his cupboard. He sat down on the couch and thought about when she head slapped him. She was the one who had given him the idea. If he messed with her she head slapped him. Although he was the one who was doing it to his coworkers. He smiled. She was willing to slap anyone who messed with her or her lover. Hell she even did it to Tony.

Tony seemed to be on top of things with his sister. He always had to know where she was and where she was going. He smiled. There was no possible way to control that woman.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town a brunette sat on the couch of her home waiting for her younger brother. She couldn't sleep when she knew that he was gone. She smiled. Her brother actually thought he that he could control her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that you liked it. It took me a while. I can't decide if I should tell you her name in the next chapter or just make you wait. I will not update again if I don't get at least one review. That's sad I'm begging you for reviews. I have some other stories that I need to post. So hopefully I will be doing that soon****. **


	3. The Director Of NCIS

**I don't own NCIS. I'm sorry it's been so long. My computer was messed up but I will start updating more now that it is fixed. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal. With the taste of bourbon in her mouth and her lover on her mind she ate her cereal. About halfway through her breakfast Tony came down the stairs. As usual he was singing. She couldn't help but laugh. It was like he never shut up. He always had something to smile and be foolish about.

"Good morning Mary." Tony sang her name.

"Good morning dork." Tony gasped. She looked up and smiled at the pretend hurt look on Tony's face.

"Such a nice sister." Tony said now with a heartbreaking expression on his face.

"Yes I am a nice sister and an even better boss." She smiled at him.

"What ya have planned for today Director?" He smiled.

Jenny had retired and left the head agent of Gibbs' team to be director. Jenny had known from the day she came into the office who she wanted her replacement to be.

Mary was strong and independent. She would not take crap from anyone. You were in for it when you pissed her off.

She let Gibbs have his way most of the time but she always knew what was best for the team. But Tony did not know that she gave Gibbs his way more often outside of the office than she did in the office.

"I plan to make you work and sit on my butt all day." Mary said with a slight giggle.

"Ha, ha you're hilarious. Maybe I should get to your office before you and sit in your chair all day." Tony said but still had a grin on his face. Tony got a bowl of cereal and sat down across from Mary.

"And you don't think that I will call security on you? If you don't think I will you got another thing coming. "

Tony grinned and looked back to his fruit loops.

"Do you always have to pick out all the freaking blue fruit loops?"

Tony made an expression that made him look like for once in his life he was thinking. "They do taste better than those nasty yellow ones."

"Nice going, now all that's left in the yellow ones. I'm not buying anymore until you eat all the yellow ones." Mary said with a smirk. That ought to teach him to eat all the fruit loops.

"Couldn't you just," before he could finish she shook her head.

"Not a chance Anthony DiNozzo." He stuck his tongue out at her. He hated it when she called him Anthony.

They ate in peace for what seemed like forever until Tony broke the silence. "Hey Mary. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Why did mom and dad not want us?" Tony said but didn't look up from his bowl.

Mary's breath seemed to be taken from out of nowhere. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So what did you think? I hope it was good. I know, I'm mean leaving you without her answer. Let me know if you need more background. Cause I could do like a flashback that would be like when Mary took Tony. **

**Chapter 4**

**The day her father raised his hand to her brother was the day she lost it. He would never have the chance to do that again. **

"**Stop it! Leave him alone!" Mary screamed.**

"**Oh so you want some of this do you?"**

**I was thinking that I was going to give the people who put me on story alert a tiny bit of the next chapter before I posted it. The two people who reviewed will get more than the rest of you. Thanks for reading. Please review. Once again no more story if I don't get at lest on review. But the people who reviewed the last chapter will defiantly get a new chapter even if I stop with this chapter. **


	4. The Glass Of Bourbon

**Once again I do not own NCIS. Just to let you know there will probably be flashbacks in the coming chapters. They will be in bold.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Mary sat at her desk that morning. Thankful she was in her office and Tony was in the field.

"Thank God Jethro called. I don't know what I would do without him." Mary said speaking to no one but herself.

She reached over and picked up her glass of bourbon, her second one of the day. She carefully examined the crystal glass in her hand. It was one of the few them that had survived. Her father had thrown every single one of them against the wall and at her and her brother that night.

It had a chip on the rim. On one side of the chip there was a stain. It was from the lipstick her mother always wore. On the other side of the chip there was another stain, a blood stain. She didn't understand why it would not come off. One evening Abby and Mary were lounging in her office and Abby offered to take the stain off her glass. She refused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The day her father raised his hand to her brother was the day she lost it. He would never have the chance to do that again. **

"**Stop it! Leave him alone!" Mary screamed.**

"**Oh so you want some of this do you?"**

**He threw a glass and it shattered leaving shards of glass in her arm as she tried to protect her brother.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The memory faded and Mary ran her finger along the item that hung on a chain around her neck. On the gold chain that was on her neck hung a ring. The necklace had been a gift from Tony just last year at the Christmas party. The ring was the promise ring that she never took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the field and tall, slender brunette bent down to look at a body. He choked when he realized how much it reminded him of his sister. He looked down at his hand and twisted the small object on his finger.

It was a ring that his sister had bought and given to him the day she promised they would have a better life then they did. He didn't know how she could have afforded it and how she could have gotten out of the house to buy it. But he was thankful she had. It was the one thing the made him remember the one who had been there through everything.

"DiNozzo!"

"Boss."

"What are you doing? Get in the van."

The whole way back to NCIS Gibbs drove like a manic. He was too busy thinking about her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Abbs."

"Director I wasn't expecting you. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was just wondering how the new case was going."

"What are you really here for Director? Cause I know that you aren't here to check on the latest case. Unless you want to hear some gossip. Tony is your brother so why would you wanna know about him. You would never ask about Tim unless something happened and you seem to already know everything about Ziva."

"Abby." The director warned the Goth.

"That only leaves one person,"

"Abby don't do it."

"Don't do what?" A familiar voice came from the door of the lab.

"Nothing Abby and I were just chatting. I need to get back to my paperwork." With that she turned on her heels and left.

When she knew she was out of range Abby said "She's worried about you Gibbs."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think? As always all you have to do is make one person hit the review button. I'd like to thank JoolsdS for the ideas. I love JoolsdS stories. You should check them out! But keep reading mine too. Check my profile for stats on the characters. It will give you a little more background and help you understand things a little better. **


	5. Piano

_So another chapter is up. I have lots of story alerts and I have news. But first I don't own NCIS. For those of you who like Law and Order SVU. I have posted a new story. The summary is in bold below. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olivia is top cop. The squad has gotten into huge trouble. Olivia must make the choice to take the blame and possible loose her job or let the squad take the hit which may mean that they all go.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She decided to take the stairs back to her office. She knew that Abby would tell Gibbs that she was worried and she also knew that he would take the elevator. Mary could not face him. She didn't know what had happened but she didn't want to be near him.

Mary sighed as she shoved the files back into her desk. She pushed her chair out and packed her things up. She had to get away for a few days or just a few hours. She had to get away. She picked up the papers she needed and went out her door.

"Cynthia."

"Yes Director?" Cynthia said in her quiet voice.

"I'm going to leave for the day I have a few things to take care of." Mary said as she handed some files to Cynthia. "Yes Director I'll have them bring your car to the door."

"Thank you Cynthia" The drive was quiet after she told her drive to head her house. She climbed out of the car and soon opened her front door.

She silently thanked God that she was the only one there. She opened a door. From the outside it looked rather small but on the inside it was huge. Tony and Mary had plenty of space. You could have had three football teams live in there.

The room was a light blue. It was bare all except for the piano that was placed in the very middle of the room. It had always been an empty room with ugly orange walls. Until Mary had become Director. She recalled the day very well as she sat on the bench.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**She had nothing better to do in the office because she had finished all her paper work. It had only been about a week since she became the Director of NCIS. She took the elevator down to the lab. Abby always had something to talk about especially when Gibbs gave her too many Caff-pows. The elevator doors dinged open and she walked into the lab.**_

"_**Abby?" Mary called only to soon find that she wasn't there. "Well Ducky always has a good story to tell." Mary thought to herself even though she had heard all the stories Ducky had ever told. When she got into autopsy she realized Ducky was not there either. **_

_**It made sense that Ducky might be gone to a crime scene but that didn't explain where Abby was. She was even more distressed when she went into the bull pen and no one was there. Mary pulled out her phone to call Tony. Before she could press any buttons her phone started to ring. It was none other than Tony.**_

"_**Where the hell are you all?" "Nice to hear from you too Director but I think you need to come home." **_

"_**Why? Tony are you still there?" the silence on the other end made Mary start to fret.**_

"_**Yah just come home." With that Mary ran up the stairs, threw some files at Cynthia, and was gone. "Tony?" Mary said as she pushed open the front door. "I'm in the orange." They called it the Orange. The place that Mary hated the most. She sighed and went in. She gasped when she saw why they were there. **_

_**The walls had been painted a light blue. The same light blue that Tony knew she loved and in the middle was a piano. Behind the piano stood the whole team. "Do you still hate this room?" Jenny questioned. **_

_**Mary hugged Jenny. "Thank you guys so much." "Do you remember the piano in my basement that you said you love so much?" **_

_**Mary turned to Jenny and nodded. Tony pulled her into a hug and said "It's not in the basement anymore." Gibbs chuckled he loved seeing a smile on her face.**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Mary pushed herself up. She didn't really feeling like playing even though it calmed her. She went into the living room. She turned on the TV which was a rare occurrence because of her work. Mary laid down on the couch and was soon asleep.

She soon woke to the smell of her favorite Italian dish. She ran her hands over her face and then pushed herself off the couch. "Tony?" Mary questioned as she turned the corner to the kitchen.

"Sorry wrong answer." She heard a familiar voice say. She smiled. "I'm surprised you remembered my favorite dish."

"How could I forget?" the tall man said with a smile.

"Table or couch Director?" "How about a compromise and make it the living room coffee table."

"Oh my God. The Director of NCIS wants to compromise." The silver haired man laughed as he put the food onto a plate.

"There are a few other things we could also compromise about." Mary stated just seconds before she pressed her lips against his.

The plate slid out of his hand and cut her wrist just before busting into a million pieces. He immediately grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wrist. "What's the compromise in cleaning this up?" He said with a slight chuckle.

"I think we'll think of something." She smiled.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Kind of a long chapter but I enjoyed writing it. Like I have been saying for the past few chapters only one person has to review. In the next chapter there will be drama. Tony finds out a little more than he ever imagined. There might even be some talk about their parents but more likely how Gibbs and Mary met. I might give you a little tour of the house but I'm not sure. You will understand why I put the piano in the story in the next chapter. _

_Chapter 6 _

_Tony walked through the living room. For once he was not humming. He was about to call out to find his sister when he turned and about choked at what he saw._


	6. Hinkey

**Hey! I'm upset! There are no new reviews. You people are falling down on you job. No I was just joking but it would be nice to see another review or maybe even two. So as you all know I don't own NCIS. All I own is Tony's sister Mary. I hope you like the new chapter!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mary lay on top of Gibbs. He kissed a trail up from the top button of her shirt to her nose. She giggled. He reached down and pulled at her shirt.

"Why do you always have to tuck your damn shirt? It was hard enough getting your coat off." Gibbs said with frustration in his voice.

"When you loose your cool it's kinda cute to me." Mary said as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"If it doesn't come off soon I be happy to rip it off." Mary laughed.

"Director are you home?" "Good grief they fallow you home from the office." Gibbs stated with a sigh.

"She left early Abby. Of course she's home. Here let me unlock the door. She probably fell asleep on the couch I could hear something like a kinky movie coming from the TV."

"Well I don't wanna know what your sisters watching so just shut up."

Gibbs grabbed Mary off the couch by the arm and ran for her bedroom. "Ouch. Ouch." When he realized he had the wrist he had cut not an hour ago he let go and stood in the middle of the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony opened the door and Abby went in ahead of him. He grabbed the bag of food. Mary must have been having a bad day cause she went home early. Abby had come to cheer her up and he was going to make her favorite Italian dish.

He went into the kitchen just as Abby was laying the mail on the table. "Looks like someone's already cooked her favorite dish. It seems kinda hinkey." "She could have made it herself Abby."

Abby fallowed Tony back into the living room. "Ok if she made it herself then why are there two plates and why is the director's shirt in the floor?" Tony picked it up and handed it to Abby. "Tony why does it smell like Gibbs?" "I don't know Abby maybe they ran into each other into the elevator."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jethro are you insane? Come on" Gibbs still didn't move. "Mary is that you?" "Yep Tony it's me." "Jethro come on." Mary said in a whisper as she once again pulled at Gibbs's arm. "Ok Mary your acting crazy who are you talking to?" Tony asked as he rounded the corner. He turned to see Gibbs without his dress coat and Mary pulling a coat that matched the one Gibbs had on earlier around herself.

"What the hell is going on here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I have already written the next chapter and you will never guess what happened after Tony came around the corner. **

**Sneak peek of chapter 7 **

"**She was telling the truth Tony there is blood on her shirt." Abby said hoping to make Tony feel better about what had just happened. **

"**I guess you're right Abbs. I mean surely they couldn't be." Tony trailed off mumbling to himself. **


	7. The Whole Story

**Hey I know it's been a while. I had this chapter already written and when I got home from work (12:00 PM) I realized that I didn't like it. So I had to rewrite it and those of you whom work know that it's hard to find time to do other things. Anyway here it is and I working on another chapter and hope to have it up by tomorrow. I know it's still not great but I'm tired****. I do not own NCIS. I only own Tony's Sister Mary.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"DiNozzo."

Tony opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Go get the bandages off the kitchen counter." Tony didn't say a word but did what he was told. He came back to hear talking in Mary's bedroom. He knocked on the door. "Open the door and come in." Tony heard Gibbs say. Mary chuckled seeing the grin on Gibbs's face.

Tony opened the door and handed Gibbs the bandages. When he turned to leave Gibbs called him back. "DiNozzo. Next time I say something to you, you answer me. Got it?"

"Yah Boss." Just after Tony closed the door it opened again. Gibbs walked thorough the hall and into the kitchen.

"Tony?" Mary questioned from where she was sitting on the king sized bed. Tony huffed and went back into the room. He could tell his sister was crying. He'd beat Gibbs if he had laid a hand on her.

"Mary did he hurt you?" Tony quietly asked as he ran his fingers through his sister's hair.

Mary shook her head and then laid it on Tony's chest. "Tony there's something we need to talk about."

"I think Gibbs is coming back. I should leave before he gets angry again." Tony made it almost to the door.

"Anthony David DiNozzo get your ass back here right now!" It was rare that his sister used his whole name. He knew he was in for it. He scrambled back to her side. He looked down at her bedspread. She didn't say anything but Tony knew she was waiting for him to look at her.

Tony looked up and searched his sister's eyes. She gently placed her hand under his chin and guided it so he was looking strait into her eyes. "Tony your question this morning its time I finally answer it." Mary blinked back tears. Tony watched as everything came back to his sister and there was nothing that he could do.

She reached over and pulled him into her lap. When he was little Mary used to rock him. He laid his head against her chest and gave her some time to find some words. "Tony I never told you the whole story but I think its time for you to know." Mary sighed and Tony felt a thud on his head. He sat up and wiped the tears from his sister's eyes.

"Tony you know that I love you very much and have always done my best to protect you. Do you remember when I used to play hide and go seek with you?" Tony nodded his head against his sister's chest. "You used to think that you were such a great hider." Mary chuckled. "My little Ant it took me so long to find you because I was the one that was hiding something."

Tony pulled back from his sister. "What do you mean?"

"I was hiding you Tony. I was keeping you away from mom and dad. I was hiding you from the pain that I went through."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**I know the sneak peek from the last chapter was not in here because I decided to go aanother way with the story. Mary's nickname for Tony when he was little was Ant. Just in case you were wondering. I will explain his nickname in the next few chapters. **


	8. She's Gone

**So I told you I had the next chapter already written. It would be great if someone would review. It would make my day anyway here is the next chapter. Once again I don't own NCIS. I only own Mary.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**At this point Tony was totally lost. "Wha what do you mean?" He choked out knowing this was not going to be a good story. **

"**Tony I didn't know what else to do. I kept you away from everything I could. Mom drank twenty-four-seven. Dad was. " Mary choked and the tears streamed down her face. How was she going to tell Tony? **

"**Dad was what?" Tony questioned but got no answer. "Mary answer me." Tony was upset and now he was screaming. He reached up and before he realized it there was a red mark on his sister's face. Mary bowed her head. "Mary for God's sake answer me!" Tony screamed at her. When he saw the look in his sister's eyes he could have died. The tears were still rolling down Mary's cheeks but she would not take that from him.**

**Mary reached down and yanked Tony's face up to hers. "Anthony David DiNozzo no matter how old you are you will not speak to me that way." Not acknowledging the sharp pain she felt when she spoke. Mary pushed Tony out of her lap and went down the hallway without another word. Tony knew what was happening. She was going to leave. Tony shoved himself off the bed and ran to find her. She was gone. **

**Gibbs and Abby were gathering their things. Tony kicked the cabinet that was in front of him. "Damn it!" He cursed. He kicked the cabinet again and heard a thud. The cabinet had always been locked but now something had fallen out. "What the hell is this?" Tony questioned as he picked it up. Gibbs pulled his stuff together and left. Abby fallowed close behind.**

"_**My beautiful baby brother, **_

_**If you are reading this I am probably gone. I was going to tell you the story but if you have found this I have not had the chance. Tony I love you more than anything in the world and you have the right to know what happened. "**_

**Tears slipped down Tony's cheeks. What had he done? Tony rounded the couch and collapsed on the couch. He held the letter and read the next paragraph.**

_**  
"You were always special to me. I was put on this earth to protect you. I feel like I have done my job pretty well so far but I don't know what you think." **_

**Tony's eyes were so clouded he couldn't finish the paragraph. He folded the letter and sat it down next to him. "You did an amazing job Mary. How could I have I been so foolish?" Tony ran his hands over his face. "I've got to find her." Tony pulled out his phone and texted her. 'Mary where are you I just found your note. I didn't read it all the way through cause I want you to tell me. Please Mary.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Jenny Shepherd's Home**_

**Jenny kept her arms around her best friend of many years. How could Tony have been so foolish? Mary had always taught him better. He knew if he did something foolish then she would walk out. Jenny sighed. He had not come to find her. What kind of brother was he? Mary pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Jen. I know what you're thinking and he's not as bad as it seems. We've had our ups and downs and he had the chance to walk away but didn't."**


	9. Uncle

Hey! I know I keep promising to update and it never happens. Sorry about that, but here's a new chapter. I know it's kinda out there. If you guys don't like it let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Mary gathered her things from the floor of Jenny's home. She got into her car and headed for the house. The was silence until the earsplitting ringer on her cellphone sounded. By the sound of the ring she knew who it was, Jethro.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? Are you alright? Mary?"

"Crap Jethro, give me a minute to answer. But yeah I'm fine. I got to go."

Without waiting on Gibbs reply she hung up. She tossed the phone into the seat next to her. Mary's phone sounded again, her ringer letting her know it was her baby brother. With a sigh she reached across.

"Why did I throw the stupid thing so far?"

She couldn't reach it. She pulled to the side of the curb. She leaned over and grabbed her phone as she sat back up she heard a noise behind her. She reached for the gun she carried beside her seat.

"I wouldn't try that Director. Now what you are going to do is put the car in gear and go where I tell you."

Mary nodded her head. She knew better than to ask questions.

NCIS HEADQUATRERS

"Has anyone seen Mary?" Tony asked out of breath as he ran into their area.

McGee and Ducky shook their heads. Gibbs came into the room. He carried two coffees, obviously expecting to find Mary there.

"Jethro, my dear man, you haven't seen the Director have you?"

Gibbs slid the coffee rather forcefully onto his desk. He ripped his phone out of his pocket. He called her.

No answer.

He tried again.

No answer.

He threw his phone in frustration. "McGee get me a trace on her phone. Now!" Gibbs barked at him.

He stormed out of the room. He headed for the elevator. Just before the doors closed Tony slid in.

"Umm, Boss?" Tony mumbled.

Gibbs knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut.

"I love her Tony. She is my life and I swear if even one hair on her head is harmed, I'm going to take you apart piece by piece."

Tony stayed silent, knowing that Gibbs would make good on his threat. He prayed that Mary was safe.

THE DINOZZO CHILDREN'S CHILDHOOD APARTMET COMPLEX

"Boys look what we have here." Mary was shoved into a large living room. She struggled against the ropes that bound her hands. She knew it as the apartment living room where she had grown up. The men took in the sight. They had not seen her in years.

"Mary DiNozzo." One of the men scoffed.

She saw one man emerge from a back room. A man she knew very well. He was her uncle.

"Mary, Mary, Mary." Dean shook his head. "It's been years since I've seen you, hasn't it?"

Mary spit at him.

"Well, look boys still as feisty as ever." He smiled as he grabbed Mary by the chin. "How about we have a little fun?"


End file.
